The invention relates to foundry equipment of the kind comprising a guiding track for supporting a mould consisting of uniform mould parts, which are piled closely together and present at least one pouring cavity at each joint in the mould.
Such equipment is known in which the mould parts are produced successively from foundry sand which in a chamber is compressed between a pair of opposed plates carrying semi-patterns corresponding to the castings to be produced. After the compression or pressing operation, one of the plates is operative to displace the mould part out onto the guiding track which is aligned with the chamber and on which the mould part joins the row of earlier produced mould parts which simultaneously are advanced one step on the guiding track. As required, one or more cores may be placed in the open pouring cavity in the mould part added last.
It is a matter of course that with such equipment the size of the castings that can be produced depends on the cross-sectional dimensions of the chamber in which the mould parts are produced. In practice, the width of this chamber is somewhat larger than its height, and when castings are produced having a height which exceeds the height of the chamber, but is smaller than its width, there is often a possibility of producing the castings in a position where the largest dimension is horizontal. This applies, for example, to radiator elements. However, in this case extra measures must often be taken to safeguard the cores used against bending and breakage due to the buoyancy during the pouring operation. Such a safeguard can be achieved by chaplets being placed manually in connection with the insertion of the cores, but of course it must be preferred to avoid such an operation that enhances the costs and is time-consuming.